


Late Night Snack

by Gloomiebunny009



Series: Halloween Week [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vampires, halloween week, rizumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at her usual night club and on the hunt for her next meal Izumo picks up a very different kind of prey than she's use too and ends up having a longer night than she originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Big special thanks to Love_Psycho for editing this as always!

The sound of the club's music beats loud in her sensitive ears, but it's nothing she hasn't dealt with before and is easy for her to ignore. She's on the hunt, most noise around her becomes background noise thanks to years of practice. It's all part of her hunting ground so loud music is nothing but a cover. Humans pay less attention in situations like this, relaxing thanks to the loud beats and the drinks that are passed.

It's a normal hunting night for Izumo, and there is plenty of prey for the vampire to take advantage of in this small space.

She slips through the crowd with ease, having been playing the night club since they came around in Japan. At first she found the loud places annoying, but after finding out how easy it is to get anyone alone for a good meal...well she's more than taken advantage of it.

It's easier to hunt here for blood than anywhere else considering how paranoid humans have become over the years...or well more paranoid. There was a time when they had been frightened of things like her, but that's changed now. They say now she's the fairy tale creature and the real threat is humans...they aren't wrong of course but it does help a little bit to be forgotten.

She personally likes to stay in the shadows and away from people only coming out to feed every so often.

Tonight is no different and there are plenty of people dancing around that will work for a quick meal.

_'No one's looking good tonight.'_ Izumo thinks as she takes a seat at the bar, sighing a bit. _'I'll give this place a bit more time and if I see no one I'll head to the next one.'_

Or go home. Honestly she's not that hungry but it's good for her to keep up on her strength just in case. She hasn't survived so long by being lucky, Izumo knows well what she's doing.

A few people approach her after she sits down, offering her a drink which she declines after giving them a look over. Most are men, and a few are women which is nothing new for her when it comes to nights like this. People are a bit more free to do what they want when they have alcohol in their system and if she likes how the person looks she'll keep them around.

In the end she drives off everyone who approaches her, not really in the mood for them to approach her. There isn't much fun in fishing tonight in her opinion, she'd rather go out and find the right one than sit and wait.

And it doesn't take her long to notice one particular person sitting by themselves in a booth.

From where she sits at the bar she can see that it's a young man, maybe in his early twenties or later with dark hair. He seems to just be sipping on a beer at the moment, just watching people dance their night away while he sits and drinks. Biting her lip Izumo feels as if he isn't exactly lonely, just there for the drinks and to get away from everything maybe.

No one else seems to have noticed him, which makes him perfect for her.

She stands up from the bar and goes right over to him, feeling her heart speed up as she gets closer to him, excitement rushing through her. It always comes to her when she's looking for something to eat, and she welcomes it knowing it gives her a quick boost of confidence she needs. Izumo smiles at him when she stands next to his table and once he notices her.

“Hey...is it alright if I sit here?” She asks, letting a bit of a shy tone come to her voice.

His pretty blue eyes look into hers, a bit of a blush comes to his cheeks as he nods his head. “Yeah sure I don't mind.”

“Thanks.” Izumo takes a seat next to him, making sure she's close but not too close. She doesn't want to seem too eager since that can make potential meals back away.

They're quiet for a bit, awkwardly sitting next to each other as they listen to the music. Izumo glances at him, catching his eye which makes him jump and look away taking a sip of beer to calm his nerves.

“You're new here.” Izumo comments after a while. “I don't think I've seen you around.”

“I'm...ah I'm new to the area.” He answers with a scratch to his cheek. “Just moved in actually, do you come here often?”

Izumo shrugs her shoulders at his question. “Kind of, it's got a good bartender so I like to come here for food and drinks.”

She isn't exactly lying there since this is one of her favorite night clubs to stalk and hang out at. Most people tend to keep to themselves and the workers do not ask too many questions which is nice.

“That's good to hear.” He smiles sweetly at her.

For a moment the word cute rushes through her mind as she watches that smile fade for a bit after she returns it. That's it...he's going to be her meal for tonight, and given his figure she just knows he's going to taste good. Not to mention there is a nice smell mix of spices and something else drifting off of him that she finds pleasant.

From there they get into a good conversation, each telling a bit about themselves here and there. He's a professional cook who moved here because of a good job opportunity. She gives him the same story she gives all the others; that she works part-time at an office building while helping out her family at a shrine. It isn't completely false after all, she does work at an office building for some extra cash since just being a vampire doesn't pay the bills.

But the shrine part...that is only an old memory of hers she likes to hang on to.

He smiles at that explaining he's got a brother too, a fraternal twin which peaks her interest. It's not often you meet twins, and it's something she makes note of to be careful of if they ever meet again.

There's something about this young man that she can't quite put her finger on but for whatever reason she finds herself quiet attracted to him. He's got a bit of a light punk-ish look to him, that is counteracted by the shy soft look in those pretty blue eyes of his. This guy is cute, and kind of sexy, making him nearly irresistible to Izumo.

“Hino Izumo.” She tells him easily with a smile deciding to go for her fake name rather than her real one.

He blinks at the name, his face going a bit red at her forwardness and some how goes even redder when she leans a bit forward. She knows well he's got a good view of her cleavage, seeing as she always wears her low cut shirts when she's on the hunt. If not a corset, man do those things make boobs pop.

“O-Okumura Rin.” He stutters finally looking away from her chest.

She finds she likes his name instantly and smiles sweetly at him moving just a bit closer feeling the heat drift off his body. Quietly she places a hand on his leg, holding back a little laugh when he jumps at her touch. Rin tries to take a drink from his beer to distract himself only to find that it's empty, and suddenly he's looking even more shy than before.

Slowly Izumo slides her hand up his thigh, closer to his lap which causes him to tense up for a bit before relaxing. He licks his lips as he looks into her eyes, knowing well he can see the interested look there. She leans in close as if she's going to kiss him, their lips barely touching before she leans back shooting him a lustful look.

“Do you want to go some place more private...together?”

She keeps her voice low and just a bit needful but open to rejection so he doesn't feel trapped. Izumo knows well this is a bit of a fast approach but sometimes with men like him it's the smart move. Gives them a bit of a taste of what can come next and hooks them in fast.

Rin's eye are wide at the invite, almost as if he can't believe she's asking him and clearly taking his time to think about it. To give him a bit more courage Izumo rubs his thigh going just a tiny bit closer to the spot between his legs, feeling him squirm as she moves her hand down.

“Do you know a place?” He asks leaning towards her a bit more, reaching out to brush a bit of hair from her face.

Izumo nods her head simply seeing a bit of excitement spark up in his eyes, which makes her barely hold back a smirk. She keeps her face the same needful sexy look she uses in this type of situation, knowing well it tempts her targets the most.

“Then yeah, I'd like to go somewhere private with you.” He caresses her cheek, causing a shudder to run down her spin.

“Let's go.”

Without hesitating then she grabs his hand and drags him out of the booth and towards the exit. Excitement rushes through her body as they make it outside, just knowing that she's in for a good night.

* * *

By the time they make it up to their room in the random love hotel Izumo is about ready to bite him right there in the hallway. Instead she some how pushes down him against the door, and pulls him into a hot kiss. She presses her entire body against him, earning her a moan from the tall young man.

Some how after a lot of fumbling they some how get the door open practically stumbling inside together. He has little trouble kicking his shoes off, his socks going with them some how while she struggles with her heels for a moment. Though once off she's right back on Rin, pulling him into another deep kiss and tangling her hands in his hair.

His hands originally land on her hips, squeezing them gently before slowly moving his hot hands up slipping under her shit. Izumo moans at his touch, breaking their kiss so he can take off her blouse, which he tosses somewhere off into the room. She can feel his eyes scanning her body despite the dim light of their room, taking in everything he can.

He presses his lips against hers once more, this time going slower licking her lips inviting her to opens them. Before this she had been the one to kiss him first, remembering how shy he'd been at the bar. Now that they're alone it feels as if Rin is getting a confidence boost which makes Izumo open her mouth right away.

The kiss is intense and full of passion that some how has her backing up against the door gasping against his mouth when the cool metal hits her skin. He tastes like beer but not in a bad way, just an odd hint there mixed with something she can't quite put her finger on. It's almost additive in a way she almost wants to keep him around...

Izumo's eyes snap open, that old familiar feeling of just seeing humans as food rushes through her and she's pushing Rin back easily. She's always been stronger than a normal human and it's something she's used over the years to her advantage. It's no different with him, though the shocked looked of someone actually pushing him is kind of a cute expression.

In a few short pushes she's got him sitting on the edge of the bed staring up at her wide eyed but still lustful. She climbs up on the bed, straddling sitting on his lap while his hands going to her hip to hold her right there.

“You're kinda pushy aren't you?” He asks pressing his lips against her her chest in a soft kiss. Rin's hands move up her sides, going to the back to fiddle with her bra a bit.

Izumo smirks reaching behind, undoing her frilly little bra with practice ease. “You don't know the half of it.”

Rin almost tears the garment from her body tossing it off somewhere into the room, that spark in his eyes turning into a roaring flame. He stares for a moment licking his lips before he leans down kissing her skin just under her breast before moving up. Izumo whimpers, feeling his hot breath against her perked nipple before he licks it.

His other hand cups her other, squeezing it gently before pinching her nipple. Her body jolts at that, pleasure flooding her senses and clouding her mind. Biting her lip she tries to focus finding it harder with each passing moment his hands are on her body. It scares her a tiny bit how much this one random young man is making her re-think things.

She presses her hand against his neck, dragging it down his chest after feeling his pulse beat painfully hard against her finger tips. That's enough to make her gain just enough control to move this along before she has actual sex with him.

He's just another meal her mind tells her as she pulls his shirt over his head dropping it on the floor, deciding she doesn't want to stain that at least. Izumo instantly regrets taking Rin's shirt finding herself staring at his chest with a bit of an odd rush of glee. It's been a long time since she's seen someone as fit as him briefly wondering what else he does besides being a cook.

“Are you sure you're just a cook?” She asks tilting his head up, watching his throat as he swallow thickly at the question. Liking her lips she runs her fingers down it one more time wondering what his blood is going to taste like when she finally bites him. Probably just as sweet as he looks...

“Is...is that a compliment?” Rin asks his eyes holding no annoyance just pure curiosity.

“Hmm maybe.” She smiles it him tapping his lips gently. Izumo feels as if she could get lost in those eyes with how blue they are.

Izumo kisses his lips, her hand caressing his neck slowly as she feels a shiver rush through her as his pulse pounds against her touch. She presses her lips to his chin next, then his neck and stops there, licking and sucking on his skin.

Instincts take over when her lips reach the nape of his neck and without another thought she sinks her fangs into his skin, piercing it with with ease. Rin's blood fills her mouth, and she swallows it down sucking out more as he stiffens gasping at the burst of pain she knows he feels. It should fade soon the more she drinks, replaced with pleasure he's probably never experienced before and never will.

She remembers it not too fondly personally but knows how intense it can get as it rolls over you taking over everything. It builds each time more blood is taken, rolling and tightening in your lower stomach until finally everything snaps and hot blinding pleasure flows through you

Izumo never takes more than what she needs, killing a person is far too messy and fills her more than what she personally likes. She prefers making sure to get enough to keep her happy for a while and to leave the person in a blissful state so she can sneak out. Sure it's a bit underhanded but in the end they both get what they want and very rarely do they remember her.

_'His blood tastes different.'_ She thinks listening to his soft moans the more she takes. He's panting by now, and she can feel his hard erection pressing up against her.

For some odd reason Izumo cannot put her finger on what is different about this young man's blood. She's taken blood from many different people over the years, each person having their own tastes it feels like but for the most part humans taste the same. Rin's however...is different.

It tastes like human's, with the same coppery-sweet tang, but there's a slight hint of something else. Something spicy and holds a powerful energy inside of it. Something warm wraps around her leg, her mind barely registering it as she feeds. The more she drinks the more familiar it becomes, and when she realizes what's different it's too late.

“Alright that's enough.”

With terrifying ease Rin pulls her off of him and pins her on the bed with her wrists above her head. Izumo feels a bit of fear rush through her as she realizes what she's just done and feels so stupid. Because now that she sees it it's clear to her that Rin is not human...His ears, his teeth, even his eyes just scream him being nothing else but a half-demon. That warm thing she felt wrap around her legs before, is of course his tail that she now sees wagging behind him.

He smirks down at her seeing everything click in her red eyes, and for a moment Izumo's actually scared of him. She's always been stronger than the average human since she was changed, and has only met one other person who was able to hold her down like he's doing now. That person had been a half-demon as well, and having him have so much physical strength over her makes things just a bit more harder than she originally planned.

“So you're the one who's been attacking people in this area.” Rin shifts so a bit of his weight is on her legs keeping her in one spot.

“I'm not attacking them.” Izumo grumbles, struggling a little against his hold some how keeping her voice calm. “Let me go.”

“So you can run off? Nope you're stuck for the moment.” He shakes his head. “So let me get this straight what you just did back there is not an attack?”

Izumo turns her head so she isn't looking in his eyes huffing just a bit. “You seemed to be enjoying it so no it's not an attack. Why the hell do you care? You're just a half-demon!”

Rin nods his head at that, clearly agreeing with her but it's clear there is something more to it. “Yes I am a half-demon, but I'm also an exorcist.”

Izumo feels her stomach drop at that, her eyes widening in surprise. This is really bad...

His eyes seem to sparkle at her shock clearly amused by it. “Yeah that's what I thought your reaction would be. We kept getting reports of some vampire luring in their victims with sex, only for them to black out after they're bitten, waking up to find said vampire gone. There's no fatalities so I figured nothing particular bad was going on...just someone was hungry.”

The vampire under the half-demon blushes at his words, knowing well that is exactly what has been going down. She isn't sure what he's going to do but part of her is sure he wants to take her in and be interrogated. Looking around there has to be a way out of this, Izumo just knows it in her gut especially since she really does not feel like being locked up for just surviving.

This is when her eyes land on his crotch seeing the bulge in his pants, and an escape plan forms inside her head. Shifting just a bit she somehow gets Rin to sit up giving her a bit more room for her legs to move around. She's a bit surprised he moved so easily but figures he thinks he's got a good hold on her. Which he does but she's not about to admit that to herself let alone him.

“So what are you going to do Mr. Exorcist?” She asks, her voice silky smooth as she moves her knee up to rub against his erection. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself...”

His reaction is instant, hissing and wincing as pleasure rushes through his body, clouding his mind hopefully. “A-and your point is?”

Rin looks a bit upset that he stuttered but that cocky little grin on his face stays, even if it's just a tiny bit smaller. Izumo shifts under him quietly wishing she could press her chest against him knowing it would help break him. Instead she just slowly rubs him still and purposely stroking the fire in this half-demon.

“Well if you wanted we could continue it on...” She stops rubbing his crotch letting her leg lay flat on the bed. “But that's only if you want to...”

Part of her is sure he's caught on to her plan given the way his body is still tense, but at the same time there's just a bit of that fire she saw before there. If she plays her cards right and gets that roaring again...she could get away from him.

He reaches out with his free hand wiping away his blood from her chin with his fingers, reminding her that it was there. She lifts her head up just before he takes away his fingers and captures them with her mouth. Izumo sucks on them moving her tongue around to get every bit of his blood off, while at the same time she holds his gaze. Part of her wishes she could have more, realizing she did enjoy it despite it not being her usual meal.

She can already feel it rushing through her body, energizing her a bit more than a normal human's, and a part of her hopes she'll get to lick off that tiny bit that's rolled down his chest from the already healed wound. Then again she really wants to lick other parts of him that have no blood so that's nothing really odd.

He pulls his fingers from her mouth with ease while a trail of saliva connects them still. Izumo licks her lips, tasting a bit of blood still there as she feels the half-demon's body tremble against her. That little event seems to have started something in him as he stares at his still wet fingers. Finally he smirks gripping his hand into fist before looking back down at her.

“Alright...I'll play your little game.” The grip on her wrist loosen as he moves back. “But first I think it's time I repay you for that nice little bite you gave me a bit ago.”

Before Izumo can even think of a reply she's let go, only for her to be manipulated a bit roughly as he hastily takes her skirt off, along with her panties both of which are dropped next to the bed on the floor. He pushes her up a bit on the bed, moving closer towards the pillows as his head dips down between her legs. Her brain barely manages to catch up with these events, her breath hitching when she feels his hot breath against her thighs and his hands gently spread her open.

“What are you--” Izumo squeaks when she feels him slowly lick her core, making Izumo shudder at the hot sensation that rushes through her.

“Do you want me to continue?” He asks, his voice husky, but still soft and oh so inviting.

How could she say no to that?

Izumo nods her head reaching out and pushing his head down keeping her hand in his soft dark hair. “ _Yes_ , and don't you dare stop.”

She can feel his lips turn in to a smile against her thigh just before he kisses it gently and moves forward to do as she ordered. Rin sucks at her clit, then flicks it with his tongue making Izumo pull at his hair with little whines escaping her throat. Her hips move, trying to press up against his face but are stopped with one hand to her hip which keeps her in place. His tongue delves into her making her wonder how she had not noticed how long his tongue is when she kissed him and she moans pulling at his hair again, her vision going red.

Rin slips a finger into her making her cry when he starts to pump it in and out as he sucks on her clit again. It doesn't take her long after that to come, everything crashing down on top of her as her orgasm rushes through her in a blinding moment. Her back arcs and her fingers tangle in his hair in that rush, until she's left panting with her eyes closed.

It's been a long time since Izumo's been caught by surprise like this and left a panting mess. Slowly she opens her eyes and looks at Rin who's smirking at her now, and it takes a lot to kick him away. Instead she pulls out of his grip that has loosened and pushes him back so he's sitting on the bed. She crawls up on to his lap, causing him to support himself with his hands on the bed.

“You're far too smug for my liking Okumura.” She tilts his head up with her fingers, as she observes his features more.

“Rin.” His hand cups her ass, caressing it slowly with a mischievous look in his eyes. “Call me that please, _Izumo_.”

She glares at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “And why should I do that?”

He pinches her backside making her yelp in surprise and press her body against his and causing him to fall back on the bed with her. “Oh I don't know, I just ate you out and all so I thought might as well go with our real names....if Izumo is your real name.”

Izumo little glare softens a bit, but still isn't too happy about that pinch which makes her sit up placing her hands on his chest. “It is my real name.” She freely admits not really caring if he knows. By the end of this night she'll be long gone and back into hiding so there's no need to worry about him knowing her first name after all he doesn't have her real last name. “But fine...Rin it is.”

Pushing himself back up, Rin smiles sweetly at her as he brushes a bit of her hair behind her ear. “Glad you agree since I do know y—mph!”

Izumo smashes her lips against his, their teeth clicking against each other before he can finish that sentence, tired of talking by that point. Now it's her turn to leave him a twitching mess and she isn't going to waste it.

She doesn't care she can taste him on her lips, all she wants is to do is making him as breathless as she is...or maybe drive him crazy. Her hand cups his chin keeping his head in the right spot to keep their deep messy kiss going while her other hand slowly slides down his chest.

Izumo brushes her thumb across his navel, with her fingers brushing the edge of his pants. Taking her hand away from his chin and unbuttons his pants without looking, taking her time to pull it down and over his erection. He groans as she pulls away from him moving off his lap to sit on the bed while, sliding his pants just a bit down his legs to free his cock. Izumo licks her lips when she sees him revealed and feels a bit of a thrill shiver it's way down her spine, especially when she looks up at Rin who's blushing now.

“Now you're all shy again.” She rolls her eyes, smiling just a tiny bit at the glare she earns from him. “Even though you saw all of me...Do you want me to touch you??”

He looks away, his face bright red and it seems as if he's having a hard time forming words especially since she keeps breathing against his cock. Rin squirms under her clearly wanting more but it seems he wants more than her being close to him, hell she can see his tail wagging behind him in an impatient way.

“Yes just hurry already!”

Before he can say anything else after a quick roll of her eyes she presses her lips against the tip of his cock, earning her a hiss from the half-demon. Izumo licks him, taking her time which makes him groan his hands gripping the blanket under him tight. Finally she takes the tip of his erection into her hot mouth, sucking ever so gently.

“F-fuck.” He gulps closing his eyes at the sensation while his hands start to grip the bed's covers even tighter as he starts to pant.

Izumo decides not to go farther than his tip, wanting to tease him more than anything with her tongue against him inside her mouth. Her hands slides around to his back, feeling around for his tail and once she finds it she grips it gently. The effect is instant and a choked little gasp escapes the half-demon's throat as everything tenses. She remembers hearing demons and half-demons' tails are super sensitive, and just from this little reaction she knows it's true.

Rin is like putty in her hands here making all kinds of noises the more she strokes his tail and sucks on him. It's a fun little thing, especially considering how he'd kept her down on the bed just a bit ago with ease. She's always been the a dominate bed partner so having a bit of control here is a nice little ego boost. Not to mention it makes her hot and she's turned on again just like before, maybe even a little bit more.

Izumo can tell he's getting close to losing it, and a part of her wants to have that happen. Arousal burns and coils in her lower stomach making her want to do so much more in the end so instead she takes her mouth off of his cock and let's go of his tail.

Rin seems shocked at this and just stares at her, mouth slightly open. “W-what are you doing?” he asks watching her with a critical eye. “I thought you were going to continue.”

“Hmmm maybe, but I don't know about you but...” She glances at his pulsing erection, before looking in his eyes. “I'm ready for a bit more.”

Rin's eyes widen just a bit at that, but she can see the excitement in his eyes as he nods his head.

He watches her place herself just over his cock, taking hold of it with a gentle hand as she slowly lowers herself on top of him and inside of her.

Izumo shivers at the full feeling of him inside of her, throbbing and rubbing all the right places. Rin has the same look of pleasure on his face but appears to be holding back, which she finds oddly sweet. She locks eyes with him, and pulls him into a hot kiss just as she pushes herself up, only to drop herself down.

The vampire loses herself in the pleasure as she moves on top of him, slamming her lips against his as her eyes slide close. Her pace is slow and measured, doing everything she can to draw out the pleasure and make Rin go crazy under her.

He on the other hand has other plans, as he picks her up and off of him tossing her back on the bed. Before Izumo can even question what's going on he's back inside of her, her legs over his shoulders making her cry out and grip the bed's blanket under her.

Rin's pace is fast, crazy, and hard but so good as he thrust into her, letting loose all that energy he's been holding back. The sound of flesh hitting flesh fills her ears as the bed creaks under them, the bed shaking hard with each movement. Izumo twists her hands in the bed's cover under her as she digs her fingers into the fabric.

In the back of her mind Izumo wonders how many times he's had to hold back with different lovers considering his strength. Compared to a human Izumo's far tougher than any of them, and he must have sensed that given the sudden crazy turn. She can't complain given the fire that burns in her veins, as she gets closer to her release with each moment.

Rin reaches around and rubs her clit with his thumb, causing a jolt of pleasure to rush though her pushing her closer with each little rub.

Her eyes squeeze shut as she feels her orgasm wash over her, her mouth falling open as she cries out. Izumo's body tenses around Rin, squeezing him as he pushes into her a few more times before coming himself, stilling just above her as he grits his teeth.

For a moment both are frozen panting against each other, until finally Rin pulls out of Izumo slowly collapsing beside her with a grunt.

Izumo covers her face with hear arms as she tries to catch her breath, every nerve in her body still tingles pleasantly.

_'This got out of hand.'_ She thinks just shivering slightly at the cool air of the room that hits her thanks to still being covered in sweat. _'But...it's a good out of hand type thing.'_

Izumo removes her hand when she feels Rin pull her close against his chest, and she takes her arm off looking up at him with a curious stare. He smiles at her when their eyes meet, rolling to his side so he can curl a bit more around him. Izumo notices his pants are still around his legs, and snorts a bit.

“You've still go your pants on...” She points out at him, glad she's got enough of her breath talk again.

Rin blinks at that and looks down, his face heating up a bit as he quickly takes them off tossing them off into room.

“I can't believe that's the first thing you mention to me.” He sighs, pulling her against him once more. “You're a very strange vampire.”

“And you're kind of a dumb exorcist.” Izumo points out, poking his nose. “You just had sex with a vampire.”

Rin shrugs his shoulders, his smile back in place. “You know honestly I just stay with them and work for them so they don't bug me. I can care less about what they think about who I sleep with.”

Izumo snorts at that, feeling a bit calmer at his little scoff deciding to move just a bit closer towards the heat of his body. It's nice, and she can't deny that it's better than just laying out in the open.

“So what are you going to do with me?” She asks, honestly curious at this. Because if he's still in the mood to take her in she's got a few more tricks up her sleeve. Seducing Rin is just the first, and easiest one to do in the end but unfortunately that seemed to have back fire on her.

Rin hums a bit burying his nose in her her hair before breathing in deep, clearly enjoying how she smells. It causes an odd fluttering feeling to settle in her stomach, which makes her try to remember the last time she felt that. When nothing comes up, a cold feeling rises inside of her, but Izumo pushes it down deciding it's not worth thinking about it right now.

“Well you aren't killing or turning anyone so I don't see what you're doing as a bad thing.” Rin points out with ease. “So I'm not going to kill you if you think that's what's going to go down. But...I do think you should at least register with the Order.”

Izumo pushes against Rin and looks him in the eyes as if he's crazy. “Are you nuts!? No way am I doing that, the only reason they want you is because you're a half-demon and they can use you. Me...I'm just a lone vampire they'd kill me on spot.”

“I wouldn't let them.” Rin looks into her eyes, and she can see that he's serious. “I'd protect you.”

She instead of letting that fluttering feeling come back she stomps on it and glares at him. “You don't know a thing about me, so why the hell do you care?”

The half-demon seems surprised by her words but knows they're right. Biting his lip he thinks about it trying to clearly figure out the words he wants to say but they aren't coming. Izumo isn't surprised since she herself isn't sure how anyone can care for her.

She's a vampire in the end...a parasite.

“You aren't bad.” Rin points out with ease. “I mean if you were you'd just straight up kill those people you've taken blood from. You're just eating after all so I don't think you deserve to die.”

Izumo laughs at his face bitterly, she can barely believe the words coming out of his mouth and it makes her wonder how young he is. “Wow you are really dumb. First of all how do you know I haven't killed people before? Just because I let a few little dumb humans go doesn't mean I'm a good person in the end.”

“Yeah I know that, but you on the other hand know nothing about me either.” Rin's eyes seem to harden for a moment as he thinks about a few things. “I've got my own past, just like you do but that doesn't mean we can't change for the better. Because clearly that's what you're trying do even if you try to laugh me off.”

She glares at him, knowing well he hit the head on the nail but she's a stubborn woman if anything and she isn't about to admit he's right. Instead she just rolls so her back is to him crossing her arms as the sting of him being right lingers.

Rin sighs as he pulls her close wrapping his arms around her to make sure there's no way she'd get away in the night. “Alright fine be that way...but how about I make you a deal?”

Izumo blinks at the suggestion and looks over her shoulder at him. “Deal? What are you talking about?”

“If you can get away from me tonight then you're free to go where ever you want.” Rin explains nuzzling her neck. “But...if you don't and you're still here with me in the morning then you have to stay and we'll figure out something to keep you safe from the Order.”

Izumo listens to his deal and thinks about it...it is a tempting offer, and it's better than just laying there waiting for the sun to come up.

“...Alright fine, I accept.” Izumo smirks at him. “So...what are you going to do to keep me here?”

She feels Rin smirk against her neck just before he presses a gentle kiss to her neck making her shiver. His hand slowly slides down her stomach and stops at her navel gently caressing it.

“I've got my ways.” He whispers in her ear. “Do you want to find out what they are?”

She shudders when he licks her ear, feeling that familiar hot warmth spread through her body once more.

Izumo smirks and shrugs her shoulders. “Yes...I'd love to find out.”

They both realize it's going to be a long night, with just as an eventful morning following. And in each of their own ways, both are looking forward to.

* * *

The next morning Izumo is awakened by the sound of a cell phone going off annoyingly loud which makes her groan pull the sheets over her head. It rings for a bit, until finally it stops going thankfully quiet which lets her snuggle up to Rin more. The half-demon pulls her more against his body clearly deciding to ignore the phone as well.

And out of the blue it starts to ring again, which makes them both groan and try to block it out with the sheets and pillows still on the bed. Just as before the phone goes quiet leaving them to drift back to sleep peacefully...until it goes off again.

“God damn it Yukio.” Rin growls as he throws off the covers and stalks off towards where tossed his pants the previous night. “Always calling me way too early...”

“Too noisy...” Izumo grumbles turning her back towards the back to the half-demon.

Izumo decides to ignore this as she makes a cocoon of blankets and pillows not wanting to deal with anything. She's always hated the morning, especially since she's more of a nocturnal person than anything else. Not to mention after last night any rest right now sounds so damn good...and means she can ignore the fact that she stayed the night with him. She'll have to face that eventually but for now all there is is blankest and sleep.

“Hey Yukio I'm fine.” Is the first thing Rin says over the phone.

The next thing she hears is someone yelling and bitching at the half-demon making her wonder who the hell is calling. Rin takes it all however from the sounds of it just sighing and coming back over to the bed and sitting down on it.

“Are you done yelling? Good because yes I did find the vampire for your information.” She can hear the roll in his eyes, but there's good humor in his voice. “Do I still have her? Oh yeah she's still here.”

She can't hear the exact words over the phone but she can tell the person on the other end is very confused.

“I had sex with her last night.” Rin groans as he leans back against Izumo, quickly holding the phone out and away from his ear.

“ **You did what!!??”**

Rin snickers at the loud yell, finally putting it back towards his ears. “Yeah I had sex with her, she was pretty cute and hot so I thought what the hell. It was a ton of fun though sort of hoping—dude calm down this will not cause a problem for me you are freaking out over this way too much!”

After that particular yell Izumo starts to tune out Rin and whoever he's talking too, already starting to sort of regret staying. Despite that part of her feels kind of relieved to hear Rin's words deciding that maybe it won't be too bad especially if it means he'll be there.

By the end of Rin's phone call Izumo has emerged from her cocoon of blankets, keeping one thin sheet in her hands, ready to dive back under it, as she stares at the half-demon. He's still amused despite the yelling and is clearly still in a good mood when he looks at Izumo, a bright brilliant smile spreading across his face.

“So, breakfast?”

Before she can even stop herself Izumo bursts out laughing, really happy that she stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah man this one was so much fun! I haven't written Rin/Izumo smut for some time so getting a chance to do this one was awesome. Not to mention it has Izumo as a vampire! I love that for some reason and it was a lot of fun to put into a fic. I hope you enjoyed it, so let me know in the comments what you thought.


End file.
